The present invention relates to bubble storing device. More particularly, it relates to such a bubble storing device which has a rigid container with a gas valve and a liquid valve and an elastic bubble located in the interior of the container and subdividing the interior into a gas chamber and a liquid chamber.
Bubble storing devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The bubble which forms an elastic partition and subdivides the interior of the pressure container into the gas chamber and the liquid chamber is usually filled with a neutral gas, for example, nitrogen with a predetermined pretensioning. The volume of the gas chamber reduces under pressure of the liquid which enters the liquid chamber. The withdrawal of the liquid is performed under the action of the gas pressure. The walls of the bubble for separating the gas chamber and the liquid chamber are subjected to different loads and therefore have different stresses to withstand, for example they have to have different temperature resistance, high region of temperature to be used, low gas permeability, squeezing, shearing and expansion strength, wear strength. The material must withstand chemical loads without being destroyed or swollen beyond permissible levels. At the maximum operational temperature the material must not weaken or harden and at the minimum operational temperature it must be sufficiently flexible. The known bubble storing devices with single-layer or multi-layer bubble walls are composed of a single material or a uniform material combination. The selection of the material of the material combination is always a compromise in view of the different types of loads applied to the individual bubble regions. The utilized materials are for example acrylnitrile-butadiene-rubber (NBR), epichlorohydrine-rubber (ECO), butyl-rubber (IIR), fluoro-rubber (FKM), fluoro-silicon-rubber (FVMQ).